Adhesive packaging tape is typically used in packaging of boxes and cartons, and also in various manufacturing processes for securing or adhering components. The problem with this tape arises when attempting to re-open the closed package. When removing the tape from the package, it is often difficult to grip the tape for removal. Often, an operator must cut the tape with a knife or dig up a corner of the tape, each of which likely results in damage to the underlying package or carton.
It is desirable to provide a packaging tape designed in a manner in which it is easy to remove without loss of adherence characteristics and without damage to the underlying package.